


Birthday Secrets

by TM_Shadd



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Trans Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TM_Shadd/pseuds/TM_Shadd
Summary: Jon Kent finds the truth about Damian Wayne





	Birthday Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I made a comfort fic basing my experience on being Trans so here's my headcanon for Trans! Damian Wayne

Bruce Wayne has been many things he was a vigilante, a detective, a CEO but most importantly a father. It just happens today that Wayne Enterprises has ended its meeting later than he expected he would gladly use a hologram for this meeting but Alfred has scolded him too many times to be responsible and present in his company. Bruce sat there bored at his table looking at his clock constantly he had read all of the project proposals and financial statements for the occurring years luckily he has Dick Grayson to cover for him in regards to company assets. Bruce looked at the side of his chair and saw a yawning Dick Grayson half asleep; Lucius Fox tapped on the young lad’s shoulder this was enough for him to pay attention to the investor in front of them.

 

“As you could see Mr. Wayne we could manage to increase our profits by 5%” One of the board explained

 

“Yes, Thank you for that I’ll be sure to take note,” Bruce said in his slightly agitated tone “Did you get that Dick?”

 

"Uhh yes... Uhmm are we done here?" Dick leaned in closer "Damian's present is at the Manor and they're having questions"

 

“Ugh Amazon” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose “Can’t Alfred handle this?”

Uhmm...

“Apparently Damian was the one who answered”

 

_Bruce and Dick knew that was a bad Idea._

 

"Uhmm. Mr. Wayne do you have other comments?" asked one of the Boards

 

“No that will be all meeting adjourned”

 

Bruce and Dick Hurriedly went inside to the car and drove as fast as they can to Wayne Manor.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, inside the manor, a spiky-haired boy with green eyes is fighting the Amazon carrier the fight started off with something minor then evolve into a hells cape when they asked his ability to read, Alfred was trying his hardest not to let the fight go further but alas the death threat was made and the poor Amazon carrier just dropped the box without paying. Jason and Tim walked at the hallway watching the drama unfold,  Jason was just amused at the poor guy while eating a burrito he lives for the drama and that’s his valid excuse for his existence now for Tim he would have helped the Amazon lad but he hasn’t had slept since midterms and taking a break from college for family affairs was suppose to give him rest but when you live with a father who has a bat fursona, a dumbass pretty boy, a zombie, and a demon  he should have lowered his expectations. Today was Damian’s 16th birthday every superhero and sidekick was outside the garden especially his best friend Jonathan Kent, Tim wasn’t amused at having so many people inside the manor and Jason was glad there’s booze in this party but of course, they were trying to be supportive brothers even if they weren’t blood-related. 

 

“I would need to call his manager and pay him well, “Says Alfred really tired of the Bat family's bullshit.

 

“You heard what he said Alfred, he insulted my skills and abilities I’ll have him fed by to the sharks” yelled Damian

 

“Alright Kiddo that’s enough you made your point,” says Jason pulling him away 

 

“He needs to know more Todd Hey Let me go!” Jason picked him up in a luggage style and carried him to the room.

 

“Alfred is there any coffee left?” asks Tim yawning

 

"Master Drake, I humbly advise you stay away from caffeine for this event your behavior can quite become erratic at this time of hour then again all of you are energetic in this behavior and the night time is like drugs to this whole family so why do I even bother" he says sweeping the dirt from the carpet

 

"Geez Alfred it looks like you're the one who needs the coffee" giggled, Tim

 

“On the contrary, I prefer to have a nice relaxing set of chamomile tea”

 

Tim headed to the Kitchen doing his best to be the only functional person in this family.

 

“Need Help? “Says a voice from afar.

 

The two look at the top of the 2nd floor and saw Cassandra in his “work uniform” holding a broom she jumped down to the 1st floor and landed on both her feet, it caused a small form of dust cloud making Alfred cough.

“Sorry”

 

“Ms. Cassandra don’t worry I have this under control”

 

"You work hard. You need to rest. Come enjoy the party with Oracle and me"

 

“Heavens I would love to but I must check up on Master Bruce”

 

Cassandra Nod and started running off to the Garden.

 

* * *

 

On the 3rd floor of the mansion, there was Jason Todd holding his brother complaining about the service of Amazon they can buy the company if they wanted too but they have no interest in online marketing and no one would want to be in charge of that segment. Jason passed by Bizzaro and Artemis looking a bit confused over a small boy throwing a hissy fit. The outlaws weren't supposed to be invited but who could resist a party without his friends and besides it's been a long time since they have appeared they haven’t seen the mansion before but then again he didn’t like the idea of living in the mansion again in the first place if it only wasn’t for Dick then maybe he would have never associated himself in this stupid vigilante bullshit.

 

“Ha-young boy very puny” Laughed Bizzaro “He punches soft”

 

"Don't talk to him like that big guy he has his own issues to deal with?" says Jason patting the big guy at the back

 

“Is this one of your brothers?” asked Artemis leaning over the wall

 

“You could say that”

 

“Todd!” angrily says Damian crossing his arms “Why did you invite criminals in this household?”

 

“Look Kid these are my friends and they’re with me so you just have to deal with this”

 

“Father won’t excuse you if he sees them”

 

“Bruce wouldn’t do anything in this time”

 

“I see where he gets the attitude from “Laugh Artemis “I like your brother “

 

“You wouldn’t like him when he starts being bloodthirsty”

 

“Sounds like someone I know,” she says high fiving Bizzaro

 

_"Ah Yes Red Hood very bloodthirsty like brother"_

Jason put Damian to his room and the young boy angrily stomped his way inside holding his package. Jason gave an annoying look at Damian he knows what's inside the package and he knows about the secret of this family but as the 2nd good brother, he is he'll wait for this party to blow off at the training room. Damian holds the package close to his chest he took a deep breath and slowly opened it.

There in all of its glory was Damian’s first binder, he put it at the side of his drawer along with his T-gels and T-shots usually the bat family take turns on giving Damian his shot but as the brave soldier, he is he knew that needles are senseless to him. One time Damian attempted to put the Testosterone shot through a wrong vein and it ended up with Stephanie and Cassandra carrying him to the surgery table, it wasn’t like he was scared of needles but this one was different this was his essence of becoming of his true self. Everyone ended up having a different schedule to prevent this from happening again Damian’s happy that his Dad’s Family was accepting of himself and that’s all he could ever ask for.

 

“Is it the right size?” asked Jason at the other side of the room

 

“Yeah, I’m going to need Alfred to order more of this who knows how long I’ll be in missions”

 

“Don’t wear it for more than 7 hours”

 

“I installed a breathing compartment so I can wear it every day”

 

“That’s bullshit you and I know that’s not going to work, you need to breathe Damian, and even Dick would say that”

 

Damian sigh he knew he was right.

 

“It won’t be long till I get this thing off of me, I’m sure father had already talked to the doctors”

 

"Yeah, and it'll make you immobilize for months are you sure you're ready to give up being Robin for months?"

 

“If that’s what it takes”

 

"Well, I'm going to go grab booze from your party Kiddo, Happy 16th birthday"

 

“Thank you Todd”

 

* * *

 

While walking they can see two flying aliens at the end of the hallway. It was Kara and Jonathan Kent concern for his best friend, Kara, of course, took the liberty to follow the boy he wouldn't want his cousin's son to just roaming around the Bat mansion who knows what booby trap this place could hold. Roaming

 

"Mr. Todd," says a soft angelic tone to him "Is Damian going to come down?"

 

“He’s just excited with his gift that’s all don’t worry about him Jon”

 

Kara looked at Artemis and Bizzaro.

 

"Jason you have some explaining to do," says Kara crossing her arms

 

“Maybe later,” he says saluting the two with a peace sign “Oh and Jon I wouldn’t go inside his room “

 

The Outlaws drifted off to the darkness of the hallways.

 

Kara looked at his nephew.

 

“I’m going to head downstairs, you and Robin talk”

 

"Thank you, Auntie," says Jon hugging her.

 

_This boy was an angel Thank Krypton she was blessed with a nice nephew._

 

Kara waved goodbye and headed off. Jonathan breathes in and started knocking on Damian’s Room.

 

“Damian, its Jon”

 

“Jon!?” he says aggressively trying to put his binder back on “Hold on a minute!”

 

“Do you need help?”

 

“I’m fine!”

**Thud.**

 

Damian fell off his bed face flat with tearing the fabric of his binder.

 

**“FUCK!”**

 

“I heard a loud noise is you in danger?”

 

**“JON DOESN'T COME IN!”**

 

Jonathan Kent tried to imagine a scenario where there’s a bad guy inside the room, he was ready to punch that imaginary bad guy.

 

“I’m taking that as a yes and I’m coming in!”

 

“DON’T!”

 

Jon’s heat vision begins to light up as he opened the window. He saw Damian shirtless in his boxers and a tore up Binder at the side, Damian wanted to die right now but his initial reaction was to throw a Batarang near his face. Jon, on the other hand, was trying to process what he saw...

 

_Were those boobs?_

_Wait... was Damian..?_

**“GET OUT!”** he throws another Batarang “ **IM WARNING YOU JON!”**

**“** I-I'm sorry," Jon says in confusion

 

* * *

 

In a quick moment, Damian covered his chest with Ace bandages and kicked Jon out of his room.

 

_What was that?_

_Was Damian a girl?_

_But she... He... They don't look like one?_

Jon’s confused he headed down and saw Tim and Kara being worried.

 

“Jon are you alright? I heard a yell” asked Kara

 

“Let me guess Damian?” chuckled Tim

 

"Uhh yeah... He threw a Batarang and kicked me"

 

“Kicked you!?” Kara looked at Tim “Why is your brother always engaging in fights?”

 

“So you saw?” he glared at Jon

 

“I think so Mr. Damian’s Brother Sir”

 

Tim took a sip at Alfred’s special “alternative-drink-for-Tim-” Tea.

 

“Well it’s better than a knife” he shrugs off “Don’t worry he’s going to talk to you about it eventually”

 

“What knife? Jon what exactly happened!?” exclaimed Kara

 

“It was my fault auntie, Damian was changing clothes and I kind of invaded his privacy”

 

Kara took a sigh of relief.

 

“Teenagers”

 

“Come on let’s go back to the party”

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson changed to their alter egos swinging side by side at Gotham all was peaceful until Talia ambushed the two. Nightwing was thrown off to fight with her minions while Batman took the matters to his own hands.

 

“Beloved”

 

“Talia”

 

Talia moved to the side giving a swift kick to Batman’s Face. Batman dodged and returned with an uppercut, she took his fist reverted it around throwing him off to the opposite direction.

 

“I came to take back our daughter”

 

“He doesn’t like being called that”

 

Talia draws a knife hidden inside her boots and went hand-in-hand with him.

 

“I have to cater to my grandfather’s foolishness for forcing my daughter to become a son so she may become an heir for the league of shadows and yet you continue this make believe that she clearly disillusion herself in “she throws her sword and punch Batman on the chest “Return her to me so she may know her true place”

 

Batman dodged her sword and blocked her punches, he grunted a little and countered Talia’s punches with bat smokescreen.

 

"Our son choose that name for himself and you are in no right to take that from him," he says in the shadows

 

“And what more to this fantasy? You allow her to pursue a role like one of your sons have you gone mad she clearly is not fit for your type of vigilante work” she coughs “ She is the next ruler but I shall not claim her to be my son but only as part of what I have intended her to be”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“An Empress” Talia caught on Batman’s shadow and charged him.

 

Batman threw a Batarang as she charge but she quickly deflected it and pinned him to the wall.

 

“Damian doesn’t want to be an Empress”

 

"Could you quit calling her that...? Her name is _Danielle an Empress to the League of Shadows”_

 

“Why are you incapable of loving our child for who they are?”

 

“Children do not demand love they only serve for our own needs”

 

“I can see why he hates being with you”

 

"You manipulated her moral compass," she says putting a dagger to his chin "Tell her Happy Birthday for me"

 

, "Tell him yourself" he stares her down "and would it kill you to call him by his name?"

 

“It’s to shake her from the reality and you allow her in this fantasy world even bought medicines on what cannot be altered”

 

“You’d be surprised on what and what cannot be Talia”

 

Talia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“We shall see beloved, I’ll wait for her to wake up and finally claim her own throne”

 

“Damian’s a lot of things but I’ll make sure he never end up like you”

 

“She’s my blood”

 

"And He's twice the person then you'll ever be"

 

Talia moved her hands to Batman’s belt and placed a small item inside.

 

“Give that to our daughter, she’ll know what to do”

 

Batman clenched his fist and watched as Talia walked away in the meantime Nightwing finally caught up with Batman, he looked confused at this weird sexual tension from the two.

 

"Crazy Ex huh?" says Dick with a smile.

 

Batman just turned around and headed back to the Batmobile.

 

"C' mon Nightwing we have a party to attend to"

 

* * *

 

At the party, Damian did his best to not to Jon. Everyone in the party was talking about their experiences on punching bad guys Jon wasn't an insensitive person he knows he did something wrong and that big reveal of Damian's umm... Gender made him question things. So headed to the wisest man he knows... His dad Superman.

 

“Dad?” says Jon avoiding his eyes “Can I talk to you for a while?”

 

“Sure, son,” he says with a smile.

 

Superman moved back slowly from the League’s top Batman jokes moments while Louise was with the other Superheroes partners discussing how hard it is to manage a loving relationship with a savior, the two talked in their own superman way and that’s by flying at the top of the roof of the Wayne Manor while eating Grandma Kent’s famous casserole.

 

“Dad what if you discovered something about a person that you thought you knew?” asked Jon

 

“Like a secret identity?” Clark asks shoving a spoonful of casserole

 

“In a way”

 

“Did they reveal it to you?”

 

“No, I just happen to find about it by accident”

 

Clark chucked.

 

“Son, then you should wait for the person to be comfortable enough to talk to you “

 

“What if I wanted to say sorry but I hurt them deeply unintentionally?”

 

“Is this about Damian?”

 

"Yes," he says in a low tone "Did Auntie Kara told you?"

 

“Hmmm No I just figured it out since you and Damian aren’t talking to each other not even in a friendly argument way”

 

“Dad, I bet those arguments are friendly”

 

Clark Laughed.

 

“Okay rule #1 of the Batboys they may act like their always angry but they have a heart of gold” he finished the casserole and set it aside

 

“And you know this because?”

 

“I’ve been fighting alongside his father for years and let me tell you this son, their an interesting bunch but they're loyal to their friends and despite everything, they are very dependable people this is why the league trusts Batman”

 

“But he’s not like Batman I mean his mom is a criminal”

 

“I don’t think that’s enough to define his character besides he choose to fight for the good and we should accept and respect him“

 

Those words echoed to Jon’s ears.

 

“Your right dad” Jon hugs his dad “Thank you”

 

Jon flew down with a happy face,

 

“Where’s your father young man?” shouted Louise from afar

 

“Rooftop”

 

Louise looked at Clark waving with a happy smile and a casserole.

 

* * *

 

Bruce and Dick finally arrived really late to the party Alfred accompanied the two to change their outfits for a more suitable suit for this event they talked about the Amazon incident, Alfred was just having a headache remembering all the drama. They all celebrated the party with delight Damian blew his birthday cake and everyone in the League made interesting stories about the Batman of course Bruce was allowing this (for now). Stephanie and Tim ended up sleeping at the Batcave, Jason was drunk at the training room (Thank god it was bulletproof) and as for Dick, he was having an awkward ex dilemma since Kori and Oracle are having a staredown. Bruce gave Damian Talia’s gift in the back of his mind he knew he had a hunch that his mother would come and do something stupid but this was just a gift an old heirloom during his… assassin days.

_It had an engraving of his deadname all Damian could do was shudder at that unpleasant sight._

It was enough to plunge himself to Dysphoria so he excused himself to escape at Gotham City’s BatPizza Palace, he distracted himself from that feeling of discomfort with his favorite game “Cheese Viking". Torn,

_Why did she have to remind himself that?_

_He knows he doesn't accept her but this was just distasteful especially today._

_First, the binder is torn, next is Jon knowing the truth and lastly a reminder from my beloved mother on who I really am._

Suddenly Damian can feel a shadow at the back of his head.

 

“Damian,” said a familiar voice “Everyone’s looking for you”

 

“I’m busy doing detective work Jon,” he says pressing buttons at the game

 

“Look” he approached closer “You can talk to me about what’s bothering you”

 

Damian didn’t respond.

 

“I know I’ve made you mad and I’m sorry,” he says sobbing “I just want you to know that I accept you for who you are and you’ll always be Damian to me”

 

Damian sighs.

 

“Jon stop crying you're putting your tears in the machine”

 

“I’m sorry I can’t help it” he cried more.

 

Damian finally faced him and gave him a handkerchief.

 

“Please don’t get snot on my personal handkerchief”

 

Jon Nods.

 

“Alright” Damian tried his best to remain calm “What you saw a while ago I guess you kind of know my secret now...I’m not most of the guys... I’m what you can say something self-made?”

 

Jon continues to nod like the supportive friend that he is.

 

"I was made to be the image of my mother with her best intentions but as much as I know that I never felt like that was my main purpose so I did my best to become my true self and now you know who I really am Jon.." confessing the truth was really heavy for Damian but he has to come clean at this idiot "I'm Trans Jon"

 

Jon has no idea what Trans is all he can remember was what his father said.

 

“I accept and respect you for who you are Damian,” he says with a smile “By the end of the day you're still my friend”

 

Damian feels like it was unprofessional for him to hug Jon but he did it anyway.

 

“Can I ask you what were you holding in your room?”

 

“My binder”

 

“Didn’t you tear that?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“So what are you wearing right now?”

 

“....ace bandages and duck tape”

 

Jon took out his phone and googled “Is ace bandage good for binding?” when he looked back at Damian he was already swinging outside. It turns out that Ace bandages are the worst option to bind your chest with and Jon was now concern so he tied to catch him.

 

“DAMIAN COME BACK!”

 

“No!”

 

the two chased each other till dawn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only the Batfamily and Jon knows Damian's Trans


End file.
